Treasure
by judyzimmerman
Summary: Judy Zimmerman awakens on the Black Pearl and things become very complicated. Jack SparrowxOC oneshot OOC Jack Sparrow


You wake up with your head banging. An incessant noise had caused you to awaken. You look up to the cause of the incessant noise.

"Pirate?" You call out.

"That's Captain Jack to you." He snaps back. "And furthermore, who are you?"

You give him your name.

"A good name. A strong name. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to yelling after my ship." He bows, and turns back to cursing at the receding dot on the horizon.

"What happened last night?" You ask.

"Simple. Too much rum for you mate. Knocked right out after I found you on my ship." Jack explains. "Which, by the way, I'm still miffed about."

You stretch out and look around. You seem to be on a deserted island of some sort. There's plenty of forest, so there has to be food nearby.

"Listen, Jack." You start.

"Captain Jack!" He corrects.

You roll your eyes.

"Fine. Captain Jack, we need to find food and water and maybe a place to stay for the night. If you can figure out where we are, we can figure out a way home." You say.

"Oi! I'm the Captain! I should be giving out orders." Jack argues.

You huff in annoyance.

"Fine. What should we do, Captain?" You ask.

"… Need to find food, water, and somewhere to sleep. We'll follow the stars home." Jack orders, marching off into the jungle.

You roll your eyes again, but follow. After about an hours' trek, you and Jack have gathered enough bananas and coconuts for dinner. You try your luck at fishing, and catch half a dozen trout! Jack's built a fire and guts the fish himself.

"So," Jack begins, plopping down to sit on a rock, "What were you doing on my ship?"

You take a seat on a small boulder across from Jack.

"My sister. She's sick and needs medicine." You say.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you were on my ship." Jack presses.

"I come from a poor family. Our mother died when we were young and our father got himself killed in the royal marines. I've been living with my sister and her husband, helping whenever I could. But when she got sick and we didn't have enough to get the care she needed…" You trail off.

"You thought you could try your luck as a pirate." Jack finishes. "Get some gold and sail home."

You nod in agreement.

"Stupid idea. Noble, don't get me wrong. But stupid." Jack says as he reclines back on his boulder.

You huff and lay back as well.

"D'you know the stars mate?" Jack asks suddenly.

"My father taught me." You say, and begin to point out all the constellations you can see.

"Well, the good news is, we're not too far from Tortuga." Jack says.

"And the bad news?" You ask.

"We're not the only ones heading there." Jack says grimly. "Get some sleep. We start building a raft at first light."

You make yourself as comfortable as possible, before closing your eyes. When you wake up, it's with a sword in your face.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." A voice to your left purrs.

"Captain Jack!" Jack corrects.

"Whatever." She dismisses. "I'm just glad I found you."

"You owe us Jack. And we intend to collect." The woman over you says. "Maybe your new friend would like to help pay?"

"Oh, they're not my friend. More like my stow away." Jack explains.

"Well, whatever you are…" The lady pirate starts, "You're with Jack."

"Captain Jack!" He shouts, "Honestly, I say it enough times you think it would stick."

"Look, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" You ask.

"Like what?" The lady pirate asks.

"You give us a ride to Tortuga…" You start.

"And our lives. Don't forget our lives." Jack adds.

"And we'll help you with whatever you need done." You finish.

The lady pirate hums in thought.

"Fair enough. Audra. Let them up." She orders.

The woman standing over you puts her blade in its scabbard and helps you up.

"Vivian Ula. Captain of the Siren." The lady pirate greets. "Jack and I met when he was still trying to grow his beard. Used to call him Peach Fuzz."

"Don't you mean Captain Peach Fuzz?" You ask with a grin.

Vivian and Audra snicker, while Jack glares at you.

"Come. My ship awaits us." Vivian says, turning away from you.

"What are you going to have us do?" You ask.

"Don't worry." Audra assures. "Jonesy is the best cook we have. He'll go easy on you."

"And me?" Jack asks.

"You'll," Audra poked him in the chest. "Will be cleaning the deck, far away from the rum."

Jack sulked as you followed the two lady pirates to their ship. Once on board, the Captain led you to her cabin while Audra put Jack to work.

"What's a matter?" You ask.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Jack. I trust you more than him." Vivian starts.

You raise a brow for her to continue.

"My crew and I want to retire from pirating. We want to settle down." Vivian sighs. "We've been at sea for far too long."

"What does that have to do with us?" You ask, unsure.

Vivian gives you a smirk.

"Just because we're going to retire, doesn't mean we're not going out with a bang." She said.

Vivian pulled out a large map of the world and laid it out in front of you. She pointed to a small cluster of islands.

"Local legends say that a sea dragon of immense size stores its treasure here. Many pirates have gone after it, and only one man ever came back. He told fish that could tear a man apart in a matter of minutes, and animals he had never seen before. I'm going after that treasure, and I'm taking it with me." Vivian said with finality.

"You don't really think there's a_dragon_, do you?" You ask skeptically.

"No. But then again, there are many strange things in this world." Vivian said cryptically.

You restrained yourself from rolling your eyes.

"Captain!" An elder gentleman came barging in.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"It's Jack! He found the rum!" He announced.

This time you did roll your eyes.


End file.
